


Let me feel you

by LadyFrostwing



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Asra (The Arcana), F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff and Smut, I feel dirty, Light BDSM, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Memory Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What Was I Thinking?, a very sexy take on the let me feel you option, magician is posing as Asra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrostwing/pseuds/LadyFrostwing
Summary: A new perspective on the option "Let me feel you" between Asra, the magician and our dear apprentice.The Apprentice decides she needs to feel the two Asras in order to decide which one is her Asra… But the Magician is playing a game with both of them and only he knows the rules… and deep down the apprentice feels like they might have done this before...
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/The Magician (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Let me feel you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Arcana and I don't get any money from this. 
> 
> I just love Asra and decided we all needed some sexy time with our dear Asra. I have no beta, if you find some embarrassing spelling mistakes feel free to tell me.
> 
> I hope you like this!

Trekking up that hill with Muriel started to get exhausting. The air was humid and heavy after the storm. It clung to my sweaty body and drenched my robes even more.

After we finally reached the top Muriel went ahead and started doing his thing. I was confused..

Asra turned towards me. His white hair was glistening softly in the pale light.  
He looked tousled and sweaty as well. Tiny drops were slowly running over his sharp cheekbones. They would probably reach his plush lips soon. 

My eyes tracked the movement of the droplets. A particular naughty one went past his chin and reached his chest. And suddenly I was mesmerized.

The loose-fitting white tunic left little to my imagination. His strong chest was clearly visible. My naughty drop was finally disappearing in this tunic and I couldn’t stop staring. The white fabric was sticking to his lean torso and the ripple of his muscles were a fascinating spectacle to observe. I wet my lips in anticipation while my gaze travelled further down… I was just about to make out the soft trail of hair disappearing in his trousers when- Asras soft but deep voice reached my ears.

“He is casting. Have you ever witnessed runic casting?”, he asked me softly. 

I jerked my eyes away and reality crashed back in. I was intimately aware that I had just leered at Asra. I felt the blush creeping up with full force. My cheeks were ablaze but as my eyes hesitantly met his I did not find the expected amusement.

No.

His gaze was heated and… hungry. He licked his lips. I was reminded of our moment in Muriels hut as I had started to undress. He told me not to tempt him but I wanted nothing more than to tempt him right now. I already regretted not asking him to lay with me by the fire. 

The birds were chirping a soft and beautiful song. Muriels magic was already heavy in the air around us.

I moved closer to him. Our chests were nearly touching. I bit my lip and looked up through my lashes. My eyes held his violet ones as I answered im softly.

“No. I never witnessed runic magic. My only experience is with the Arcana.” 

My voice sounded breathier than I anticipated but Asras eyes seemed to darken.

“Is that so?”, he reached up to cup my cheek. I sighed and closed my eyes to enjoy the sensation. His lips brushed the shell of my ear.

“I told you not to temp me. I mean it. I don’t know If you could handle me.”, he whispered.

His hot breath was ghosting over my sensitive throat. If I thought I was hot going up that hill… Now I felt like every nerve ending was on fire. Asra lent back and let go of my cheek.

He pulled me down to the forest ground, crossed his legs and took my hands in his.His expression turned serious.  
“Close your eyes. Muriel needs a lot of magic. We are going in. And we need a lot of concentration. I will take you through my gate.” 

I wasn’t sure what to expect but I nodded and tried to collect myself. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of Asras magic.  
As I opened my eyes again, I was back at the beautiful oasis we explored a few nights ago. The unreal colours and flowers were as beautiful as I remembered.

After a short walk we reached a small beach house sitting idle on the shore. Its roof was decked with straw and a handsome being with a fox mask was waiting for us at the entrance. He looked exactly like Asras version of the magician in his cards… 

“That’s the magician as you might suspect already.”, Asra began to explain. 

“Be careful, he likes to play games and tricks..” he warned but trailed of suddenly.

I stopped and turned to him: “What else Asra, why did you stop? Tell me, I need to be prepared to help you.”, I demanded in a hushed voice.

I needed to know. I wouldn’t let him handle this alone. We were in this together. 

Asras lips pulled up in a wry smile: “Well, he enjoys beauty and you are more than beautiful. I worry he might try something with you.”, he finally told me glancing nervously at the fox masked being.

I gripped his hand tighter and looked him straight in the eyes: “I am sure it is nothing that I can’t handle.”

I felt braver than I should considering I was about to walk into the den of an arcana. Together we made our way into the small house. The fox tipped his head and made a welcoming gesture with his hand.

“ Ahh, welcome Asra and a warm welcome to you as well beautiful apprentice!” He ushered us inside. 

“Have you come here to get some more questions?”, he asked with a teasing smile.

Asra sat down on the wooden chair. He shook his head. "No we came to get some answers about that goat stalking the palace.”, he stated calmly.

The fox narrowed his eyes at us. “ Mhh, that’s something you should have figured out by now.”, he answered and started to lean into Asra. But his eyes found mine over the crown of Asras head. He smiled wickedly. 

“ I wonder…” he slowly rounded the chair and started to approach me. “Maybe we can play a little game, apprentice.”, he stated with glee. He drew nearer. “Let us see how well you know your master.” , he murmured.

The fox started to transform slowly. Asras shoulders had stiffened and he turned around to look at me. His eyes were unreadable.  
“Asra, is not my master.”, I told the transforming magician. 

His now even fuller lips stretched into a handsome smile. His eyes starting to turn violet.  
“Yes, sometimes you are so close to each other the lines get blurred…”, he whispered. He drew nearer and pulled a black silk shawl from his pocket. His wicked grin was back.

“As I told you. Let us find out if you know your Asra. Just for the thrill, little apprentice.”  
He lifted the silk shawl and my vision turned dark. I was blindfolded. 

I heard movement and Asras hissing: “ Not now! She doesn’t remember anything about those things, magician!”  
I strained my ears to hear the answer. Also Asras voice was ringing trough the quite.

“Oh, we did that before. She loved it. And I am sure she will love it again.”, the voice purred. The dark timbre of Asras voice vibrated into my core.

A shiver of anticipation ran down my spine. I didn’t know what would be happening but I felt safe. I knew deep down this has happened before and it was nothing be afraid of. Quite the opposite.

There was a voice to my left. “Now, little apprentice. Tell me, who is your master?” I swallowed heavily the anticipation making me hot. My breathing started to speed up.

“Let me feel you.” I answered breathily.

I heard a deep chuckle on my left and a suppressed groan to my right. I followed the direction of the groan.

“Come here.”, I stated boldly in the direction I suspected one of the men.

I heard soft footsteps approaching and my whish was finally fulfilled when I felt body heat in front of me. I extended my hand and was rewarded with the firmness of a muscled chest. The very chest I ogled at the mountain.

My hands were drifting over the soft tunic and finally found naked skin. I could feel his shudder. My hand slowly explored each muscle thoroughly and went up to his collarbones only to reach his face. My thumb brushed his open mouth and he drew in a sharp breath.

“ I.. I can’t- Tell me you can handle this.”, came out a strained a voice.

I slipped my thumb into his mouth and pressed my chest against his.

“I can handle it Asra.”, I told him confidently. Asras hands found my waist and pressed me even tighter into him. I could feel the outline of his body. The beginning of his hardening want. I withdrew my hand from his face and immediately his lips crashed into mine.

His mouth was hot and the kiss messy, his hands were buried into my hair. Our tongues met in a wild dance and when he bit me I couldn’t help but moan helplessly into him.  
I felt a second set of hands at my waist. They were slowly wandering towards my chest. 

“ Little apprentice thinks she has the right Asra, mhhh?” The hands ghosted under my robes. 

“ Want to check that again?”, he whispered into my ear. I shuddered in delight.

“No, I am sure, Magician. I found the right one.”, I gasped out after Asra released my mouth. He started kissing down my throat. His teeth lightly scraping at the sensitive skin.

The magician chuckled. “Let us see If you can continue to distinguish between us.”, he stated while his hands found my breasts. 

He cupped the right one and I let out a yelp.. He twisted my left nipple. The short pain went straight between my legs. I leaned into his touch and tried to draw Asra closer. I needed them closer.  
My skin was hot and the place between legs already slick with want. The combined sensations of them exploring my body were driving me insane.  
I started to tug forcefully at Asras tunic.

He let out a soft laugh “ What an impatient little kitten we have here.”, he whispered against my lips but obediently pulled back to remove his tunic. The rustle of fabric excited me.

I slightly turned around and told the other set of hands: “You as well. I can’t feel you with so many barriers.” 

“As my apprentice commands”, the magician answered me with a throaty chuckle. 

More rustling fabric reached my ears.  
The set of hands returned to my chest and started to loosen the ties holding my robes together. Both men made quick work of my clothes. The robe was slowly pushed down my arms whereas I felt my trousers opened. 

I squirmed when a touch ghosted over my privates. Hot lips were placed just above the line of my underwear.  
I bucked forward. I felt hands at my breasts, lips down there.

I needed them to do more. And I knew I needed to tell them-

“ Please, touch me more!”, I begged them in a desperate voice.  
They both laughed.  
“ Mhh. Yes. Maybe we reward you for guessing right the first time. I you identify us again we might allow you to come.”, one of them purred. 

“ Asra!”, I called out. The lips currently exploring my collar bones stilled before they bit down hard. Simultaneously my underwear was ripped apart and cold air hit my overheated sex.

“ No, no love. No name tricks. You need to feel us.”, whispered a voice. I was dizzy with want. I needed them.

Finally one of them brushed his hot tongue against me, parting my lips slowly to gain access at my clit.  
Stars were exploding behind my closed eyes. I imagined Asra kneeling before me parting my legs lightly and his beautiful hair buried between my tights. Pleasure began to course through my veins. 

Suddenly he pulled away and I was lifted up on strong arms. 

“Come now, let us move somewhere more comfortable”, Asra whispered. 

They let me down on a soft mattress. I could feel the silk sheets under my fingers. They cooled my overheated body. I squirmed impatiently.

“I think we can let her see us now.”, I heard one of them saying. 

The blindfold disappeared and I blinked against the light. My eyes adjusted and found the two identical figures of Asra in front of me. They were both naked by now.  
I let out a pleased hum and my gaze drifted hungrily over their toned abdomen, strong legs and smooth skin. My heated gaze fell on their proudly erect members. Both were rising to full attention at my inspection.

“I think our little apprentice likes what she sees.”, stated the right one. 

The left Asra nodded. His gaze was hooded and he went towards me on the bed. He settled between my legs again but couldn’t resist to flash me a cheeky grin. His face lowered against my sex again.  
“You were a good girl until now. We reward you.”, he murmured against my skin.

The first Asra settled behind me, his hands found my breasts again. His lips were hot on my ear. His caressing my throat.

“Yes, we reward you with your favourite, love. Getting licked until you see stars. If you are good maybe we allow you to choke on one of our cocks.” His mouth grazed down my throat again and found my lips in a heated kiss.

Even more wetness rushed between my legs, I let out a loud moan und lifted my hips towards my first Asra. He obliged and buried his face between my tights. Strong licks were driving me higher every second but I still felt empty. I tried to push my hips even nearer against his face.

He looked up and grinned: “ Oh I know what you want.”

He slowly eased a finger and a second one into my entrance. He glided in easily. 

“She is already so wet.”, he purred. 

The Asra behind me shifted and drew me nearer.

“So wet for us already. Do you ache for us? Do you ache for the feeling of being filled by one of us?“, he asked me seductively. I could only nod. The filthy words in my ears, the hard body behind me and Asras work on my pussy were driving me insane.

His fingers were moving quickly now, with each stroke the coil wound tighter. I could feel my orgasm approaching. Sweat broke out and could feel my body wounding up.

“ Come for us, come for your master Asra, little apprentice.”,Asra whispered into my ear and the damn broke. “Asra! Oh, I’m coming”, I shouted helplessly.  
It crashed over me like a wave and I was drowning in bliss. He kept on working me with his mouth and I rode out my orgasm on his skilled fingers. I collapsed boneless against the Asra behind and I could feel his erection pressing against my spine. I wanted and needed them badly and tried to shift.

The Asra in front of me lifted his head. “Which one gifted you the lovely orgasm love?”, he asked my teasingly. I actually had no idea. They changed their speech pattern to match each other. I tried to figure it out but my desire won out and I decided to guess based on my instinct.

“It was the magician.”, I managed to get out. They both shared a look and nodded at each other.

“Turn around, little apprentice and get on all fours. It seems like more rewarding is in order.”, commanded the magician. “Close your eyes”.  
I eagerly complied, turned around and closed my eyes. By the sounds they were changing places. I felt a pair of hands ghosting along my slit and a wet open-mouthed kiss was placed on my lower back.

“Such a pretty sight. Now love open your eyes. Your reward is waiting.”, murmured the voice behind me.

I opened my eyes and looked down at Asra and his erect cock. I could feel the other Asra behind me , caressing me.  
I licked my lips and slowly lowered my mouth towards his member. I started to lick the tip and was rewarded with a groan. He slightly thrusted his hips upward. I engulfed his member fully in my mouth and started to suck in earnest. I felt like I did this before, many times…

He was moaning openly now and his hands were buried it my hair. I was so immersed with my task and listening to the sounds this Asra made I failed to notice the other Asra at my entrance. Wetness gathered between my legs when I felt his cock lightly pressing and parting my lips.

“Can you feel how much we want you? How much we missed you?”, he sighed and leaned forward to kiss my back. 

“I can’t wait to fill you to the hilt, to hear you moan around his cock.”, he groaned out as his tip began to press into me more forcefully. 

With one swift stroke he was sheathed inside me. I moaned loudly and hummed against the cock in my mouth. I was close to coming a second time. My walls were clenching around him. He let out moan. His hands gripped my hips and he slowly started to set a steady pace.

The fist in my hair tightens and the other Asra was panting now. I felt full and channelled my enthusiasm into sucking the cock in front of me.  
This Asra started to tremble, I could feel him tense up under my hands.

“Yes, you are doing so well, my girl.”, his hand caressed my cheek. 

“It feels amazing. Keep going I am coming. Take it all”, he choked out.

Encouraged by his praise I sucked him harder and he bucked into me, carefully held my head and spend himself down my throat with a groan. 

The pace I was fucked increased and my Asras thrusts grew unsteady. His hands were drifting to my clit playing with the sensitive nub.  
“Come for me again, love let me feel you clamping around my cock.”  
It was too much stimulation. The coil wound tight again and my limbs trembled. I came again with a shout. My whole body was shaking with the power of my second orgasm.  
Asra buried his face in my hair, his body flush against mine. He thrust harder, panting into my ear. He was whispering. 

“I love the feel of your body, I love how tight you are…I love you.”

I trembled after hearing the last part. The words were resonating deep within me. I had heard them many times.  
...

“I know Asra, I remember.”, I managed to confess. 

His hips were moving frantically, and I felt him tremble up upon hearing my confession.  
“Love, I’m coming for you.”, Asra tensed up and gripped me tightly. His fingers were digging into my skin, marking me as his. He groaned and sighed my name. I felt his hot seed filling me and after a few thrusts he collapsed on top of me.

We were breathing heavily, both completely spent. I turned lazily around gazing into his well known violet eyes. He started to smile. I soft little secret smile I knew so well.

I started to notice that the other Asra was gone. As well as the soft bed we were on. Asra and I were lying naked, limbs entwined on the forest floor.

“You remember.”, Asra stated with wonder. I slowly nodded “I told you I would know who you are. I just needed to feel you.”

I smiled up at him. He was so beautiful, and I had him back. Asra lowered his head again and gave me a soft sensual kiss, full of promises and love. I fully reciprocated it.

A loud awkward cough startled us. We looked up and spotted Muriel. 

His face was bright red and he desperately tried look anywhere but at us.

He scratched his head. “So did you..ah.. did you get the information we needed?”, he asked.

Asra I looked at each other.

We smiled sheepishly at Muriel. “No. Sorry… But we found something else.”


End file.
